Like Magnets
by Thatdragonrider
Summary: Reupload (oh god): After Deidara's mom leaves for a date, his unruly bestfriend throws a party that he isn't too pleased about. That is until a certain red head shows up. ONE-SHOT.


**Oh. My. God. I can't believe I'm posting this again… tbh I don't think I personally will read it, but** PsychoPyro** this will be in exchange for when you write your story that I want you to write. I'm not gonna lie when you started to say scenes from it I literally exited out of my PM tab for a couple minutes so I can prepare for you to say how bad it was. I was just like OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. Cause despite dedicating it to those who read… I didn't actually believe anyone did. However I guess since I unknowingly caused so much trauma when I deleted t, it's only right that I reupload this for you. So sorry about that whole… deleting it on you thing… I thought it was a mutual agreement by the readers and me that it was bad. I'll respond to your PM later tonight btw, don't actually have time as of now, so why I'm even doing this is beyond me.**

Anarchy**, this was the one shot you kept trying to read… sigh. I can't believe I'm reuploading it…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, this belongs to Kishimoto. Thumbs Up**

**Warnings: Alcohol and Language and just don't expect too much guys.:**

Deidara flipped lazily through the channels, finding nothing of interest. Keeping Up with the Kardashins, rather not even get acquainted. Dog with a Blog, why'd that even exist? Pretty Little Liars, he could feel his ovaries forming just looking at the title. Finally, the killer, Honey Boo Boo, no words should be even needed for that one. And every mind droning show and or infomercial in between. What ever happened to quality T.V? On a Friday night, no less. It wasn't even nine yet! This was probably the people who run the shows punishments for those too lame to have anything to do. Those tricky bastards.

However, as much as it was painful to watch this, and it was -he could feel it slowly tearing him apart- his eyes were still glued to the screen, albeit a little glazed. Like most and every teen in this phase of the in-between life and other world, his body was sprawled about the couch, a leg on the back of the couch and an arm above him, hanging limply off the rest, the other mindlessly flipping periodically through the channels with the remote, much like it's own beat.

He heard rustling behind him but decided ultimately that it was too much effort to lift his head so he just stifled the pitiful curiosity he didn't actually feel. More rustling as the person behind him hustled back and forth from the living room to the kitchen, "Deidara, have you seen my keys?" His mother asked, exasperated from not finding the keys yet. Deidara didn't answer, still lost in a stupor. His mother, realizing this, growled and stomped over to the T.V and jammed her finger against a button, effectively turning it off. Deidara blankly stared at the screen for a while until he realized that it was turned off. His eyes mechanically lifted to his mother's twisted and annoyed face. "Damnit, Deidara, I'm going to be late for my date."

He blinked at her for a few seconds, taking in her red cocktail dress and perfectly applied accentuating dark makeup and curled golden tresses in a messy bun, and the ridiculous amount of flashy jewelry, before sliding his eyes back to the black screen, "… no, I haven't seen them." He leaned further into the cushions after she didn't turn it back on, nuzzling into his soft gray sweater for the warmth.

She tapped her bare foot a couple times before impatiently pushing back the strands of stray blond hair that fell loose into her eyes from her running around, "Well can you help?"

Deidara groaned obnoxiously and rolled over on the couch, his face smothering further into the cushions, "I don't ask for you to look for my gym shorts, un." He grumbled, a bit muffled.

His mother, having lived with him for 15 years understood perfectly and her face contorted into a scowl she wore so often that the carved wrinkles in those areas were perfectly indented. "YES YOU DO, ACTUALLY. EVERY SINGLE TIME. SO GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP AND HELP ME." He laid there frozen for a few moments, hoping that if he didn't move he would actually just suddenly vaporize or become one with the furniture before she stalked over to him and yanked him up by his wrist. He stumbled a bit before finding his footing.

Deidara stood there, sulkily, looking around pointedly at the surfaces in the living room, but otherwise taking no steps forward, "I don't see them here."

His mother's similar light blue eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to lecture him before she suddenly remembered, "They're in my old pants!" She spun around and rushed up the stairs, two at a time. He stood there mutely until she came back down, hurriedly, hopping into her black stilettos. She looked over at his moody face and rolled her eyes, walking over to him. Once in front of him, she cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look up into her eyes, "Don't destroy the house and don't do anything illegal or that you wouldn't do if I wasn't here. I'll call every two hours so just know, okay?"

His lips jutted out in a pout, "You don't trust me, un."

Her grip on his cheeks became strained as she gave him a stern face, "Would you?"

"Un" It was immediate.

She rolled her eyes. Of course it was. She sighed and leaned in kissing his forehead, before letting go and walking over to the coat rack and slipping on her elegant, slimming black coat that matched her stilettos perfectly and revealed enough of her shimmering red cocktail dress to be flattering. She opened the door, letting in a chilly breeze before glancing back, which Deidara naturally leaned away from, "Love you and behave." She shut the door; through it Deidara could hear her cursing about being late before he heard the car drive out of the driveway.

He stood there for a few moments before boredly drawing his fingers through his long hair. He huffed out a breath and walked into the kitchen towards the freezer and opened it, feeling the cool rush of air, and glad for his sweater and pajama pants. Deidara didn't have to look around before he pulled out the strawberry ice cream tub, set it on the counter, and went to the cabinets getting a scoop, spoon, and bowl. Just as he began to open the tub his phone began to ring. He stood there for a few moments considering not getting it before deciding if it was his mom then she would bite off his head later. Regrettably he shuffled back to the couch and picked up his phone, sliding the screen to answer before looking at the caller, "Hello?" He asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Yo, fucker. What'cha doin' right now?" Deidara grimaced pulling his phone away from his ear to look at the screen, confirming what he already knew. It was his best friend, Hidan, if he used the term loosely enough. It was more like Hidan dragged Deidara, who was too lazy to protest, to join him in most of his crazy schemes that got both of them grounded all of the time. Seriously, it was like Hidan had a sixth sense on this timing thing as he always called when most convenient for _him_, however Deidara didn't feel in the mood for crazy games tonight, he felt in the mood for ice cream.

Deidara shrugged, even though Hidan couldn't see it. He placed the phone between his shoulder and cheek before he grasped for the tub, once again beginning to tug off the lid. "Eh, mom just left so I was going to watch some mov-"

"WAIT A MINUTE. YOUR MOM LEFT AND YOU DIDN'T IMMEDIATELY TELL ME, FUCKER?!" Deidara scowled and placed down the tub to hold the phone away as Hidan bellowed into his ear.

"I don't want to do anything tonight, un. Again, I was just going to chill and watch some mov-"

"WHAT ARE YOU A FOURTY YEAR OLD VIRGIN?! I'LL BE OVER IN TEN."

Deidara's scowl deepened. "Don't come over, I-" The line went dead. Deidara stared at his phone regrettably for a few seconds before shifting his eyes to his ice cream, which still wasn't opened. He might as well eat while that bastard ran over to ruin his night. He picked up the tub again and helped himself.

He was right about filling up the time with eating, because soon enough Hidan came ramming through the door and into the living room. Deidara glanced up from his bowl and glared reproachfully, "You know you could always knock, un. It's not like I'd barricade the door from you…" It sounded appealing, though.

Hidan looked over, spotting him at the counter's stool. He grinned crazily and strode over to Deidara, "Yeah you would. And you damn well know it." Deidara remained silent, reproachfully staring at him whilst he sucked on the spoon. Hidan gave him a once over and face palmed, "Why the hell are you still dressed like you're ready for a ten year old girl's sleepover?" It was then when he noticed Hidan's own stylish clothes: a deep cut, rich purple V neck that made his light purple eyes eerily glow and his pale skin look vey soft and flattering, and silver, fitted jeans, with his signature gold necklace of whatever fictional god –although Deidara knew better than to say this out loud- he worshipped and his whitish hair slicked back coolly. Damnit, he was dressed for something that involved people.

Deidara looked down at his worn down, red plaid cotton pajama pants and his charcoal gray sweatshirt, the clothes that he slept in generally. This outfit was the comfiest thing he had ever worn and even in death Hidan wouldn't be able to pry off the clothes from his not-so-cold-because-of-the-warmth-from-his-clothes dead body. He didn't even want to see the state of his own hair after leaving it down all weekend and more or less rolling around on his couch or bed. He raised his eyes up to Hidan's, looking a bit offended, "Cause I am not about to do whatever the hell you want me to do, that's why."

Hidan's light eyes sparkled ruefully and his grin got wider. He leaned beside Deidara against the counter, reaching for the ice cream tub, but was slapped away by Deidara. He frowned slightly, curling and uncurling his hand in a fist before smoothing it against the counter and resuming his cocky, obnoxious face. "Yeah you are. You're going to be the cool fucking kid you were born to be and you're going to throw a party, looser. I already texted Kakuzu to bring the alcohol and tweeted your address to anyone who cared to come." Deidara deadpanned. Hidan's boyfriend was a senior, so he didn't doubt the shit load of alcohol that might be found at his house in the next twenty minutes nor did he doubt the amount of people who would come. After all both Kakuzu and Hidan, and by association Deidara, were known to be pretty wild and crazy. He didn't need much imagination for the scene in his head of what was bound to happen if this party occurred and his mom found out.

Deidara growled, "Absolutely not, do whatever you can to undo that as that is not about to happen, un. I'm watching a mov-"

"Come on! Your house is perfect! Your mom is gone and it's a Friday night! What else would you do?" Hidan reasoned, resting against a single arm, leaning in.

"A MOVIE. I'M WATCHING A MOVIE, DAMNIT." Deidara yelled, getting up and thrusting his dishes into the sink. He stalked towards the stairs before his wrist was grabbed and was turned around. He glared venomously at the now serious albino. Deidara inwardly groaned, here comes the persuasion and damnit he hated Hidan's persuasions. Not because they were good, but because they happened.

"Deidara, you watch movies and when does anything exciting ever happen? Not when the main character is being a fucking lazy, whiny bitch, that's for sure. It's when he's living life on the edge and is doing things memorable. And damnit, Deidara, any party thrown by us will be sung in the halls of the heroes." Deidara still wasn't too pleased at the prospect of being grounded and Hidan, seemingly reading his mind added, "You're mom told you not to do anything you wouldn't do without her there right?" He guessed rightly, confirming it by Deidara's sour frown, "Well twist it to where it works in your favor. Your mom has given you champagne so you've drank in front of her and you've had birthday parties, so you've thrown a party in front of her."

It wasn't exactly Lord of The Rings speech worthy but somehow it seemed to do the trick nonetheless, even if Deidara wasn't too sure if it worked like that for the last part. Which was why when Kakuzu came in wheeling a keg and alcohol and those stupid plastic red cups, all Deidara did was wrench away his wrist and muttered about how no one seemed to knock anymore.

He sat on his couch and irritably played Tetris for distraction as Hidan and Kakuzu ran in and out through the front door, never minding to close it. Deidara refused to get dressed up any partier for that would mean he wanted this to happen, and he didn't. Not in the slightest, the thought made his face pucker up as if he had eaten something sour and his fingers jab the buttons harder. Finally he heard a loud sigh as from behind him, Hidan jumped over the back of the couch and right next to Deidara, "This is going to fucking rock." He stated, his eyes already immersed in the party in his head.

Deidara twisted in his seat to look back at the door, seeing it _still_ open, he turned back in his seat and _hmpht_. He focused back on the screen of his game and griped, "My mom is going to kill me, un." That wasn't even an exaggeration.

Beside him, Hidan laughed loudly and threw his arm around Deidara's shoulder giving it a rough squeeze. He leaned in and Deidara could already smell the beer that he probably chugged whilst pulling it in, "Don't worry. She won't know."

Deidara looked up at him, a mix of skepticism and irritation on his face, having learned the hard way not to trust Hidan's words when he's drunk… or sober for that matter, "How the hell will she not see a teenager's party? Unless you're the Cat in the Hat, she's seeing it."

Hidan laughed loudly again in his ear and leaned in, even more to where his mouth, unfortunately, brushed against Deidara's ear, "Tonight, I'm your Cat in the Hat." He murmured before ungracefully standing up and going to wherever Kakuzu was lurking. Deidara just slouched back into his couch, forcing himself to focus on making a straight line.

Shortly after, the doorbell rang and Deidara paused his game, he glanced behind him as Hidan walked over from where he was with Kakuzu on the steps of his stairs. As he walked by he gave Deidara a thumbs up, which Deidara chose to ignore, and tugged open the door (which had somehow surprisingly shut). He yelled and clasped into a loud hug with the blue skinned jock that Deidara recognized from his math class as Kisame who also was dressed stylishly in dark blue jeans and black leather jacket with his tinted blue hair spiked with gel. Kisame and Deidara were on cool terms, but he was a good friend with Hidan. If you were wild and crazy, you'd bound to be good friends with Hidan. After the hug, Kisame raised his arms and yelled as if he was already drunk and there wasn't only the four of them in Deidara's house. Hidan scooted out of the way and gestured for Kisame to follow him. As Kisame passed Deidara they gave a mutual acknowledgement of slight nodding.

Deidara eyed them disappearing into the kitchen for a moment before going back to his game. No more than ten minutes passed before Deidara's door was barged open this time and at least ten people had rushed in as if they were all waiting to come into the house as a horde. Once again Deidara grimaced and pressed his back into the couch, attempting to ignore them all.

But after more minutes than he cared to count the door opening and the sounds steadily getting louder (someone even brought a boom box and was playing Ke$ha with ear drum splitting volume), Deidara finally cracked. Tetris wasn't even that great of a game to have the ability to drown out at least 70 teenagers, all who had started to come in the first 45 minutes -it had only been an hour and half since his mom left.

He hissed out in annoyance and chucked the game away from him, not caring what it collided with, and stalked through the crowds of sweaty loud teenagers, who already looked like they were being exorcised, heading to the alcohol that had been placed in his kitchen/dining room area, determined to get as drunk as the kids in his backyard beating each other up with sticks were. That's exactly how drunk he wanted to be.

Unsurprisingly Hidan was at the center of the alcohol, chugging the keg as Kakuzu lounged near him, watching his boyfriend with a predatory gaze, which Deidara changed his mind to: he was going to get drunk enough to not be bothered by the look Hidan was getting, and that would be even more drunk than the other instance. He waltzed up to Hidan and yanked his shoulder away from the keg, making the albino splutter from trying not to choke. Hidan's drunken glare was slow, but violent as he looked up to see who had torn him away. When he identified Deidara his mouth widened into a sluggish and moronic looking grin, "Sup, Blondie?"

Deidara rolled his eyes at the nickname Hidan always gave him when drunk and shoved him away from the keg, "My turn, asshole, un."

Instead of getting angry, Hidan raised his fist and fist bumped the air, "To the king of the party, Blondie!" Around them, the circle of people erupted into drunken cheers.

However, Deidara ignored them too, instead putting the end of the tube into his mouth as Hidan laughed, turning the knob, which flooded the alcohol into his mouth. Deidara ignored the initial sting, instead focusing on swallowing the large quantity. After a couple of seconds, things started to sway but Deidara ignored that too, continuing to guzzle down the fiery drink. Beside him Hidan roared as Deidara beat his time under there and the people around erupted into a human stopwatch. They got to 34 and just as Deidara felt like he was going to burst, he stumbled out of tube, coughing as his throat felt scorched, some of the beer spilling onto the floor before the nozzle was once again turned off. He tried looking around but everything in his vision swayed and the individual people had a slight blur, giving him a dull headache. At least these people seemed somewhat more tolerable in his house.

He assumed it was Hidan who wrapped their arm around his shoulder, "Done like a true king, Blondie."

Deidara squinted and clutched at his head, "I need to sit down for a while, un." He muttered ignoring how he sounded like a pansy that couldn't hold their liquor. He tried to take a step but ended up falling painfully onto his knees against the tile floor.

Hidan roared before turning over to the crowd once more, "Who'd like to take Blondie to the couch?"

Everyone loudly said they would but ultimately a curvy, longhaired blonde girl dressed proactively even with the cool weather outside, was chosen. She hauled up Deidara's deadweight body and nimbly slipped under his arm. Surprisingly, she easily dragged him over to the couch where she pushed him down and got on top of him, kissing messily at his neck and digging her hands into his long hair. Her hands moved against his head whilst she continued kissing anywhere she could and she kept sliding her leg against his. The feeling was numb though through his dulled senses, and he couldn't actually feel her and more than having liked what she was doing, there was the constant complaint of what she was doing to his hair kept rolling through his head. Since it didn't feel good, he roughly shoved her off, ignoring her protests and turned over on the couch, nestling his face into the cushion. This position was comforting to his sluggish body.

It felt good to just drown everything out, using the drunken haze to do so. He sighed, contently and curled his toes, enjoying the feeling. Just as he started to fall asleep, his phone rang. He opened a bleary eye and grabbed it, staring at the blurry picture of his mother for a few moments before somehow it penetrated through the fog of his mind much like a bullet penetrates tin.

With sudden clarity he yelped and scrambled off the couch, running faster than he ever had, clambering to the door and tugging it open before sprinting outside and on to the front lawn where there were only a couple people. Just as he swiped the screen and put it to his ear he tripped over seemingly nothing, slamming roughly between several people who had been talking a couple of meters from the street in front of his house. Instead of groaning though his fingers were already frantically swiping at the phone, he put it up nervously against his ear and with the other hand held up a finger to his lip, not looking at the people, "Hey, mom?" He asked, trying to force his voice to remain calm.

"… Deidara? Why'd it take you so long to answer?" She asked distrustfully and let the record show with _very_ good reason.

Deidara scowled but gave a loud laugh into the mic, "I was in the shower, you paranoid, old lady." He heard a couple of snickers and snapped his head up to glare at the group. It was a group of three people, a short blue haired girl with a couple piercings and long wasted short red shorts and a plain white camisole (giving him the impression to stick her on a flag pole and say the pledge of allegiance), a pale long black haired boy that was attractive, slightly taller than the other two, with a soft, rich looking gray shirt and dark jeans.

The last person was a boy who literally was the most gorgeous person Deidara had ever seen; gay or straight the opinion would be the same. He had crazy, wavy, bedhead red hair that swept just above his large dreamy half lidded chocolate eyes and framed his godly face perfectly. His skin was a delicious looking creamy pale color, with no flaws as if he didn't go outside much and his features resembled that of a world-class porcelain doll, with high cheekbones that were flushed slightly from the autumn night's cool breeze and what seemed like perfectly carved in face proportions. He wore black fitted jeans, a white shirt and a gray vest, which insanely contrasted well with both his skin and hair. The boy wasn't bulky but lithe and skinny with toned muscles evident in just his visible forearms that were rippling when he brushed through his fluffy and soft hair.

They were all smirking down at him, but the others' faces just sort of dimmed in his slow processing mind. He was just now aware that his mom had been talking the entire time he was drooling at the red head. He shook his head (maybe he didn't actually have that 'sudden clarity'), cheeks slightly burning from embarrassment and glared down at the grass, scolding himself for being spellbound by a person he had seen for 30 seconds of his life. "What did you say, mom? I uh was checking out the pizza label, un." Again the people above him snickered, but he refused to look up at them again.

"I said are you alone? It sounds loud."

Deidara glanced around at the house where there was now over a hundred teens running around and the music still heard from here. He could even see the lights on upstairs and refused to even consider what people were doing on his bed. He clawed agitatedly at his lawn, pulling out tufts of grass absentmindedly, his face becoming slightly cold from the length of being outside. However when he spoke he tried to keep all of the anxious dread out of his voice, "… Un. Just playing the music loudly, sorry. I'll turn it down once I get away from the phone. It's charging." He explained. He sincerely hoped his mom didn't know that they had no boom box or stereo in the house.

"…. Well, okay then. I'll be home in another two hours, Chad has work tomorrow. And, Deidara?" This knowledge was more than slightly alarming.

"Yeah?" He asked impatient to get off the phone, hating the feeling of being on the verge of being caught.

"Don't invite Hidan over, he's bad news." He could hear her obvious distaste towards his friend. His mom didn't have the fondest memories with Hidan.

He loudly chuckled, a bit uncomfortably, "Of course, mom. I totally agree. Love you, bye." He hung up before she could say anything more. Deidara let out a loud sigh and pushed his palm's heel onto his face, feeling exhausted.

"Are you the owner of the house?" It was the girl who asked and she sounded like she was looking down at him. His lip curled. What a bitch.

Without looking at her or her companions he got up and turned heel muttering out a 'yeah' before taking a few steps. He felt someone grab his wrist and got ready to swing at whoever it was but when he turned the redhead had captured him in his own curious gaze. The boy was leaning in, slightly more than a little in Deidara's space, his long eyelashes seemingly like fine black threads that framed his beautiful liquid chocolate eyes. "Nice party." Holy hell, even his voice was godly, a silky smooth voice that Deidara was sure could seduce the most uptight nun with the musical sound alone. Was he even human? As if reading Deidara's thoughts, he smiled, confirming that in fact he was _not_, by giving a grin that he had to know would make anyone stop breathing for a minute. His eyes took in Deidara's clothing as well and he coughed out a laughter that entranced Deidara even more (even if he should've been offended), "Nice clothes too."

Deidara dug his nails into his palm to stop him from embarrassingly ogling at the boy and nodded tersely before twisting his wrist out of the grasp and trudging up his lawn to the house, feeling six eyes burning into his back, but more aware of only two of them. He pulled open the door, feeling like he was a magnet being torn from another magnet that he was attracted to too much, and walked inside, only feeling safe once the door was shut and decided that he wouldn't go to the front yard again. Was he really _that_ drunk?

As soon as he got into the house he felt a heavy body lean on him and arms wrap around his shoulders in a friendly and drunk way. He had to catch himself before they both tumbled over and grimaced as he bore the weight. His eyes flickered towards the person and relaxed once he recognized Kisame. "Great… party… dude." Kisame's cheek bore tiredly into his shoulder and his beady black eyes were only half open.

Deidara gazed around at all the dancing, partying, and drinking teens, "Thanks."

"No. Really. You have a great party… why aren't we closer?" Kisame asked as if it made no sense to him.

If Deidara wasn't a little buzzed himself he might've leaned away from Kisame's breath. However all this made him want to do was drink more beer as his mom was such a buzz killer. Instead he patted Kisame's hand before ducking out from under him, making the blue kid stumble. Deidara made his way determinedly towards the beer. He got a couple of high fives and back claps and even shoved a few people out of the way but for the most part his mind was intent on his prize: the alcohol.

Once he got to the cooler, he grasped one of the stronger liquors and reached for a shot glass from his cabinets. Deidara stopped when he saw some teens in the kitchen throwing things around. He pressed his lips together before placing down his drink and glass. He stomped over to the two boys who were throwing a baseball, both enjoying grabbing it at the last minute just when it was about to hit his mother's china. The next time the ball was in the air he caught it and spun to face the one who threw and chucked it at him, hitting him harshly in the shoulder. The boy yelped and rubbed angrily at his shoulder, "Oww, man! What's that for?"

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" The boy paused only for a second before getting ready to throw the ball again and Deidara rolled his eyes, turned over and grabbed a sharp knife from the nearby drawer. He held it threatening and the boys practically tripped over each other to get out of the way. He waited for them to leave before beginning to place the knife back.

"A bit of an over reaction?" Deidara froze, his hand tightly gripping the drawer as he slowly turned to the redhead who was looking behind him curiously at the two boys' retreating figure. The boy looked back at Deidara, who's breathe instantly hitched at the eye contact. Deidara gulped and numbly pushed it closed and walked to his mom's liquor, mumbling a few incoherent words. He grasped at the bottle and ignored the shot glass, instead popping off the lid and guzzling down the stinging liquid like a dehydrated man does to water. He took a final swig, comforted by the drunkish feeling (one that dulled his embarrassment and nervousness, instead welling him up with a false sense of confidence), and swiped at his mouth before turning to face the boy who looked a lot less intimidating.

He scowled as an answer, "My mom is going to kill me and the least I can do is take down the dick who ruined her expensive glassware and made my death that more painful, un."

The boy gave a soft smirk before nodding, once again smoothing back his hair absently, "Well when you say it that way." Deidara watched him for a few moments, taking another swig, only to watch him some more, a lot less embarrassed to be eying him. The boy raised and eyebrow, still smirking, "What?"

"Do you even go to my school?" Deidara was sure he would remember seeing him.

The boy smiled once again and leaned casually against Deidara's counter before answering, "No, my cousins do and they invited me over and I brought some friends with me from my school."

Deidara coolly raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly over his shoulder, "I hate to spoil your night but your friends aren't there, un." Deidara jumped up onto the counter (ignoring the way that flipped his stomach slightly) and raised the bottle to his lips again, drinking slowly while he watched him. Sure it wasn't smart to mix alcohol, even warned against, but honestly he would take a blackout over being awkward around this guy any day…. Not that he was anticipating another day… just, ahh man he was drunk and this was proving too much to keep this strand of thought alive.

The boy snorted amusedly, "Apparently when attractive people hit on you it's protocol to stay with them."

Deidara's eye brows shot up and he lowered the bottle for a second, "Attractive people? Surely at least the girl would have stayed as you are easily the most attractive person I've seen… like ever, un." This was definitely the alcohol speaking as sober Deidara would've avoided the kid at all cost.

The guy's smile became more charming and absolutely haughty as he gazed at Deidara, sending tingles down the otherwise sluggish senses, "She's an ex girlfriend, but yeah apparently he was a sure case." He paused for a moment before wickedly asking, "You think I'm attractive?"

Deidara snorted waving off the comment with his free hand, "Don't be too flattered, I think anyone with eyes could tell you this. It doesn't mean I'm interested." Whether this was a lie or not didn't matter, he didn't want to blow up the kid's head and be to blame for when he could exit the door. He watched as the kid's eye narrowed and spoke again before the kid could say otherwise, "Do you have a name? Because all I'm able to refer to you as in my head is 'boy' and stuff."

"Sasori" The redhead answered still gazing oddly at Deidara.

"Sasori, huh? I'm Deidara." He put the bottle to his lips again and took a drink, gazing sulkily at the amassing teens who seemed to come up with wilder stunts by the minute as one was currently crashing along with his table after the kid tripped whilst singing along loudly to the song and out of tune on the tabletop. Deidara's lips pouted against the rim, "Well, Sasori, I hope tonight is worth it for you as I'm going to get skinned alive."

Sasori thoughtfully raised his thumb to his mouth, brushing it against his lower lip as he thought for a moment, "I hope that doesn't happen as you're one of the most entertaining people I've met."

Deidara gazed at the sight, following the thumb's movement against the soft looking lips… wait, he said something didn't he? He tried to recall what exactly was said, going a tad cross eyed from the attempt. Somehow entertaining and him seemed to come to mind and just as he was about to say that most people thought to the contraire, but jumped as Sasori was in front of him, invading every single definition of the word personal space, once again. His body was leaning against the counter right next to Deidara and he leaned over top of Deidara's lap. He was smirking gently and had his head upwards to where Deidara's slight angled downward face was just centimeters away, "Were you following my lip? Do you want to kiss me?" He whispered, his eyes taunting him. Although the music playing was ungodly loud, Deidara had been able to tune it down to background noise (of course with the help of his drink) and even now could hear very word spoken perfectly, even if he sometimes lost attention.

Deidara didn't lean away but sat there gazing at him apprehensively, "Aren't you straight? Wasn't that bitch your girlfriend, un?" Was he trying to humiliate him at his own house? But that didn't make sense.

His smirk only curled higher, "I don't care for labels." He leaned in, to where they were even closer, if that was possible, "So? What do you want to do?" His minty breath (the only non alcoholic one that night) blew coolly against Deidara's face, making it hard to think of a reason not to kiss him. Well, that and the mixing alcohol. Just as Deidara began to lean in a loud voice interrupted them, making both freeze.

"Ayo, Blondie, who are you sucking face with?" Deidara didn't look up but Sasori's eyes darkened and narrowed in annoyance. He turned around and Deidara glanced up just in time to see Hidan's mouth drop and eyes bulge, "Holy shit, Blondie, this guy has to be the hottest fucking person I've ever seen! How'd you get him? Do you want to date me? I can show you a hell of a better time than Blo-"

"Shut up, Hidan!" Deidara snapped before sliding off the counter. He took a final swig before placing the bottle on the counter. He looked back at the redhead who was sulking slightly, which Deidara rolled his eyes to. He grabbed Sasori's wrist, almost pulling away as he felt electricity tingle throughout his arm at the contact, damn being drunk and messing with his senses. Deidara tugged him along as he began to walk pass Hidan, "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house." He stopped just as he passed Hidan and turned slightly, "My mom will be home in little under two hours, this better be cleaned up."

He turned again and began walking away just as Hidan called out, "Don't worry! Leave everything to me." And if not for Sasori, and can't forget about the high amount of alcohol in his system, then Deidara felt like he would've worried.

He began to push their way through the throng of teenagers dancing to the music that pulsated through the entire living room but was stopped as the person he was tugging refused to budge any further. Being bumped by the dancing bodies and jostled around made him a tad more than a little annoyed. He turned to look at Sasori, "What?"

Sasori just grinned at him, seductively, "Don't you wanna dance?" He asked just as another body bumped into Deidara, who shoved mutinously back. The thing was Sasori wasn't being hit. If anything people were stopping to gawk at him, which for the first time being in a crowded place made Deidara realize just how familiar Sasori must be with this kind of attention. The thought alone made Deidara glare at two certain girls who had began to attempt to grind against Sasori, and since he didn't seem inclined to push them away, Deidara took the liberty of doing so himself. The girls glared hatefully at Deidara who just wiped his hand against his sweater, not wanting to get infested with _slut_.

"Uhm, no. The answer to your question is no, I don't want to actually dance, thank you very much." He turned around and began to tug again, only Sasori went with him this time but not in the way he had imagined. With quick speed, Sasori had stepped forward to where he was right behind Deidara and wrapped both his arms around his shoulder. He buried his warm face against the back of Deidara's neck and into his hair, his breathing sending shivers down Deidara's spine. Actually, this entire position sent shivers down Deidara's… everywhere.

"Don't worry. I'm only interested in you, Dei-da-ra." He breathed, elongating Deidara's name in such a way that it had to be the most sensual thing he had ever heard, not even something the alcohol could dull or temper with.

Deidara's head turned ever so slightly to where he could make eye contact with the heavily lidded brown eyes that were set upon him. He almost leaned over to kiss him but stopped himself just before. The feeling between them caused his breath to hitch uncomfortably in his throat and before he would do something even more crazy like _agree_, he smirked as well, making Sasori's eyes darken but this time not from annoyance. "I think out of all these people to be here and me dressed as I am now, clearly is an indicator that you either have bad taste, no sense of danger, or you're trying to cozy up with the owner of this house to steal something. If that's the case then once again, you have no sense of danger, un."

Sasori regarded him with the same odd look he had given Deidara in the kitchen, "There's no possibility of a fourth option?"

Deidara quirked an eyebrow, "With this hair and the appearance of your friends? No."

Sasori leaned back a little to get a better look at Deidara, but kept his arms around his neck, "I like your hair." He murmured, using one of the hands to stroke Deidara's messy blond hair.

Deidara snorted, "So, I'm definitely getting that it's the third one. So what do you want? I can assure you my mom has made sure that there is nothing of value when she walked out for the date in almost all her jewelry."

Sasori rolled his eyes and let go of Deidara. He shrugged, "Maybe I am the distraction. After all you seemed pretty bent over saving those fancy dishes."

Deidara's smirk widened, "Then you're a very good distraction, un. You guys know what you're doing. Come on, I'll show you the upstairs."

Once again he grabbed Sasori's wrist and began lugging him aggressively through the crowd and up the stairs. As they were walking up Sasori asked, "Is this another way of saying we're going to have sex?"

Deidara didn't even pause as he snorted, "You wish, lover boy. You need to buy me at least dinner first, un."

"Damnit, I knew I should've brought my wallet. Will you wait while I go get the money from Itachi?" Sasori pleaded.

Deidara shook his head, rolling his eyes, "Nope. Has to be your wallet, un. Oh darn and I was looking so forward too…" He mocked.

"You and me both." Sasori muttered from somewhere behind Deidara.

Deidara relented a laugh, "Whatever, just follow me." As soon as they were in the hallway he made a sharp turn to the left, making Sasori, who was still on the steps, yelp as he somewhat still gracefully rush up the final steps, torso leaning forward heavily, close to tripping.

Deidara stopped in front of a door that was painted azure with the words '_I walked until I was lost only to turn around and retrace my steps, finding the same pain' _written italicized on the center. "Are you a secret poet, Deidara?" Sasori teased. Deidara only rolled his eyes, thrusting open the door.

The room had three white walls littered with posters and a single black wall with painted red clouds rimmed with white. The bed, in front of the giant curtained window, was queen size and a charcoal gray, with the same azure blue as the door colored sheets and pillows. The furniture was white, strangely tying the mix matched room together in a way that made it look very artistic. On the bed was a couple looking indignant at the interruption, but hastily scrambled out of the room once they caught sight of Deidara's glare.

Sasori watched as they ran out before looking back at Deidara who had made his way over to his bed and attempted to clean it up, "They're lucky you didn't pull out a butcher knife on them. Seriously though what's up with the quote? Are you depressed or something?"

Deidara didn't look up, instead grabbing the nearby air freshener and releasing all of it's contents in a single spray of the bed, "Hardly, it's the main quote from this book I read a couple of years ago and I didn't know what to do with the emptiness on the door and didn't want to be clichéd with 'Keep out' so I wrote that." He stopped spraying and leaned in to sniff at the comforter before standing up again and spraying once more.

Finally, though, he seemed sure of its purification as he plopped on the bed, stretching much like a cat. Noticing how Sasori had gone quiet he lifted up his head, straining his neck forward as he gazed at the boy who staring pointedly at Deidara a little skeptically, "Are you sure we're not about to have sex? Because this is seeming a lot like it's going down that road… alone… in your room…"

Deidara face palmed as he allowed his head to thump back on the bed, facing away from the door, "I just wanted to get away from everyone because we kept getting interrupted and you were getting stared at and seeing the party irritates me." There was a slight pause where Sasori was going to respond but Deidara interrupted him, "Are you always this big of a man whore? We just meant and you're already trying to get into my pants."

There was a long pause where Deidara had assumed he wouldn't answer and was about to roll over until Sasori's head popped into his vision. He appeared to be upside down and with the help of the alcohol he seemed slightly out of focus but the laughter on his face was still clear. "Are you jealous, Deidara? I can't help it. I generally let people come to me, but since I first saw you outside I've felt drawn to you and I have to admit… I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. Usually the people who throw themselves at my feet want to have their dirty way with me and taint my soul."

Deidara decided to ignore the last part entirely and made a face, "You and your friends were laughing at me outside, liar." He also ignored how he had also felt drawn too him but that was more reasonable, after all, this boy was a walking example of perfection. Even now when his face was a tad blurry. Still perfection.

Sasori laughed a little, "If you had seen yourself then you would've laughed too. You were some frantic and clumsy kid that looked out of place and as if you'd just awoken and were lying quite clearly to your mom on the phone. I mean who wouldn't laugh?"

"I wouldn't."

Sasori good-naturedly rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the mattress on either side of Deidara's face, "Of course."

They stayed there for a few moments staring at each other. Like before Deidara felt that tug in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he had never felt before he met this kid whom as he said just _very_ recently. It was a feeling much like the alcohol gave him but different in as many ways it was similar, with the burning and light feeling that left his mind too fuzzy to form much thoughts that didn't contain Sasori in them. However, at the same time it was a very uncomfortable feeling to feel for someone who he met less than an hour ago. Maybe he had actually fallen asleep on the couch ad this wasn't happening? That seemed more accurate than _this_.

"What are you thinking?" Sasori murmured, leaning down a little, his face becoming clearer with each inch.

"That Hidan was an ass and slipped something into my drink, honestly. I spent the whole night bored and annoyed but now I'm spending it with this.. well, you know… very _enthralling_ person, un. A person I only met at this ungodly party."

"Do you really hate it that much? Everyone seems to be enjoying it."

"I'm not too sure anymore."

There was only a split second where Deidara could see those chocolate eyes darkened with desire before the lips were upon his in a spiderman-like kiss. Sasori's lips were very soft and warm and unlike Deidara's had no trace of alcohol. He was gentle at first, just molding his to Deidara's but Deidarra wanted more. Instead of quenching the fire that had been forming in his stomach, it amplified the feeling in an addictive way where it was so passionate it burned, but that too addictive. Deidara pushed himself off of his elbows and into a sitting position never backing away from Sasori, likewise Sasori repositioned himself and sat on Deidara's bed. He leaned in pulling and tugging at Deidara's strands of hair with one hand and placing the other on the back of his neck. Sasori nibbled at Deidara's bottom lip, which Deidara most willingly obliged and allowed for the redhead to slip his tongue into his mouth moving against his in a way that excited Deidara down to his very toes.

Just as Sasori started to push Deidara softly on to his back, the music from downstairs stopped and there was a loud yell, "COPS!"

They paused, looking at each other before Deidara frantically scrambled out from underneath him, this time being able to fully ignore the sluggish drunk feeling at the sense of danger, "Shit! My mom is going to kill me, un!" He looked over at Sasori, "You have to go."

Sasori looked at him appalled, "What? But I don't care about the cops arresting me. I want to stay."

He shook his head, "No, you have to go, like now, un."

Sasori stood up too and walked over to Deidara, giving him a quick kiss, halting his frantic movements, "I'm staying." He said adamantly, "Until your mom comes anyway."

Deidara gazed at him for a moment before finally consenting, "Fine. Come on, let's go downstairs." He grabbed Sasori hand and pulled him out of his room and down the stairs. Deidara stopped on the last step gazing around in confusion. Everyone was gone, which wasn't a surprise. However what was a surprise was there were no cops and only Hidan remained downstairs, lounging on the couch as if it was his throne. "What's going on?"

Hidan's head snapped towards them with the cocky grin already in place, "Yo, lovebirds. So you guys went upstairs, I wondered. Do stuff?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Deidara growled 'no' whilst Sasori just grinned back. "But, Hidan, where's the cops?"

"There are none. Just said that cause I knew it would get them out. Kakuzu left already with the alcohol so all we have to do is the cleaning. I'm a fucking genius." He grinned rather pleased with himself, and if his hands weren't behind his head or if he a third one then he would've probably been patting himself on his back.

Deidara looked around at the mess and decided that the place looked a lot better with the teenagers as now the flipped table and cups and other trash inside and outside looked worse. He had seriously never seen such a messy place, it was as if a full dumpster had been dumped and scattered then for extra measure furniture and household objects had been tampered with. He groaned because of course the backyard was in no better condition. Sasori followed his gaze, "I'll clean the back."

"Why? You didn't make the mess, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "You're so oblivious. Of course I didn't make the mess but for you I'm willing to clean out a landmine." This actually made Deidara laugh and roll his eyes so after some internal reluctance he let go of Sasori's hand and went into the kitchen and brought out the entire box of trash bags. All three of them set to work: Hidan taking the upstairs and front yard, Sasori taking the back, and Deidara downstairs.

It was the longest hour of Deidara's life and easily the fastest he's ever moved, even more so than gym. Actually, especially more so than gym. He had set up the.

table once again and made sure everything looked how it did before and was glad to see none of his own things broken. Afterwards he didn't even want to think about the things he had clean because for whatever reason he didn't care to think about, he was _not_ just cleaning those red plastic cups. Gahh, it sent shivers.

Once finished he casted away the three trash bags he'd used and flopped face first onto the couch, groaning. Once again Hidan, who had finished the upstairs and front yard hopped over the back and right next to Deidara's head at the little space allowed, "So was it a good party?"

Deidara lifted his head up and turned it slightly to look through the glass door where Sasori was still at work. Even in the faint light from outside Sasori never ceased in his fluid movements. Without looking back at Hidan he murmured, "Un. It was a good party."

Hidan followed his gaze, "I have to give you props, Blondie, to look as you do tonight and still get that hot piece of ass is unbelievable. You know you might not remember tonight with the way you were drinking, right?"

Deidara didn't answer because truth is he did know and the thought made him uncomfortable. He scrambled up and walked outside. "Need help?" He called to the figure that hadn't noticed him yet.

Sasori turned around, smiled, and pushed back his hair, looking around, "I think I'm done, actually." He walked over to Deidara, stopping a few inches from his face.

Deidara just stared back into his eyes before reaching for him, although his hand stopped mid air, "I know this might sound sappy and weird, but I'm really glad I didn't shove Hidan out of my house four hours ago, un."

Sasori chuckled lightly, "Me too. I should thank him." He reached for Deidara's neck, cupping it with his hands.

Deidara made a face, "No, don't. I can't promise he won't molest you. I think he has a crush on you."

Sasori leaned in and just before their lips touched, whispered, "Duly noted."

Deidara's eyebrows knitted together and he asked a question he had been wondering since Sasori first started talking to him, "Why are you still here?"

Sasori grinned, "Apparently when an attractive person hits on you it's protocol to stay." He quoted his earlier words.

"I haven't been hitting on you. It's the other way around, un."

"Exactly, so why are you so eager to get rid of me?" And he kissed him to where Deidara's head went very light and fuzzy and he raised himself on the balls of his feet, responding heartily to the kiss. They kissed until the sound of a car pulled into Deidara's front lawn. Sasori leaned back and let go of him, "I guess that's my que to leave." Deidara softly nodded, still on cloud nine. Sasori grinned and turned away, grabbing for the trash bags and leaving through the gate.

The place looked like he had never been there and that gave Deidara a squeamish feeling.

He turned around and walked through the front door right as his mom was putting her keys in the door. He looked around, pleased that there was no trace of the party and Hidan had apparently left with the trash bags as well. There was a click and his mom walked in looking tired but content. She smiled warmly at Deidara, a sleepy smile, "You have a good time?"

Deidara nodded, "You?"

She nodded, "Good, well I'm beat. I'm going to head up. Love you, night." She was already heading up the stairs.

Deidara stood there for a second before going over to the couch. He was about to sit down and attempt to sift through his thoughts, when he heard his mom scream his name. He froze and mechanically turned, looking up. Oh god, what did Hidan forget about up there? His body screamed every step he took, even his mind was telling him to abandon ship but somehow he made his way to his mom's door. He opened it to see her standing there with a furious look raising a dangling lacey black bra by her pinky. "Why are you showing me a bra?" He asked, although he had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly why.

"This isn't mine."

There was a pause, "… Are you sure?"

"YES, I AM SURE. DO YOU CARE TO TELL ME WHY THERE IS SOMEBODY'S BRA IN MY BED?" He cringed at her raising voice as it hurt his already dull aching head.  
And suddenly he remembered why he never trusted a drunk Hidan. "…. Not really, no."

She stomped over to him and once again cupped his face before narrowing her eyes and paused. Slowly she leaned into Deidara, filling him with dread as she sniffed. Her finger clenched painfully at his face, "You smell like alcohol."

Again he lost his breath for a moment before giving an awkward laugh, "That's awkward."

"Deidara did you invite a girl over here and got drunk and did things in _my _bed?"

Oooh, this was a tough one. He thought about it. If he agreed to this then he'd be grounded for a couple weeks max. But if she found out about the party then he'd be grounded indefinitely. So he nodded slowly assuming a look of regret, "Sorry, mom. It was after I got off the phone with you and she texted me…"

She let go of his head, and clasped the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, "You're grounded for three weeks. If you behave we'll talk about probation. Now get out, I'm tired."

He numbly shuffled out and didn't bother brushing his teeth as headed to his own bed and scrambled under the covers. Only as he was about to fall asleep did he realize he didn't have Sasori's number or really anything but his name and even that might go away in the morning.

-x-

It was around noon when he awoke and his head hurt like hell. He clutched at it trying to remember last night, everything was hazy. There was a party… and a red head… and he ended up grounded, right? Honestly, all he fully remembered was everything up until he got under the keg… But the redhead, he seemed an important part of last night. Even though he tried thinking about it, all that came up was a blank. Hmmm. Maybe it would come to him later.

Deidara stood up, swaying and grasping at his stomach as the pain just amplified and moaned as he felt like he was going to throw up. He rushed to the bathroom and clutched at the toilet bowl as he did so. He was there for a few minutes before standing and immediately rinsing out his mouth with mouthwash and brushing his teeth afterwards, grimacing all the while at his throbbing head.

He left the bathroom and made his way down the stairs going to the table and sat down at the closest seat. He looked up to see his mother in the kitchen cooking pancakes. As if she had felt his eyes on her, she turned to look at him, "Hangover?" He nodded shallowly and still having to clutch at his head. She smiled, "Good. Hey, get ready and get dressed. I have to run some errands and clearly you cannot be trusted." Deidara groaned and smacked his head against the table, which only made his mother grin larger as she served him the pancakes.

He wolfed them down quickly before excusing himself to get ready. He ended up choosing black basketball shorts and a loose navy colored slight V-neck, since it wasn't as cold as the previous days. Unlike last night he actually did his hair in the usual half ponytail and applied eyeliner just to lengthen the time, for going on errands with a hangover sounded about as appealing as dating Hidan.

There was only so much that he could do though and ultimately once again went downstairs. His mother was talking to someone at the door, which was weird since Hidan always barged in as he had done last night. His mother looked up gesturing to Deidara, "Oh, here he is. Deidara someone is at the door for you."

Deidara gazed at the door apprehensively before walking over as his mom left. Even before he opened the door he was talking to who he thought would be Hidan since Hidan was the only person who bothered coming to Deidara's house, "Hidan, you jerk. I'm grounded now so I can't do whatever your crazy schemes are for today, un." He chose to leave out the much more colorful vocabulary he had in mind as his mother hadn't gone _that_ far away to not hear him.

He finally got to the door and turned to look at the person, his mouth forming a small 'o'. The person who had been foggy in his memory all morning but only now that he was in his face with such clarity did everything fully come back to him, hitting him with such a force that even his headache was forgotten.

Sasori stood there, dressed a lot more casually than last night in a simple white t-shirt and dark blue fitted jeans, but still looking more like an angel than model. He gazed at Deidara with a teasing smirk that like last night urged him to play with him, "You're grounded? What a shame and here I thought it was my lucky day." He reached into his back pocket pulling out a small black wallet.

Deidara's open mouth stretched out in a grin.

-XX-

**Okay guys before you guys comment about how awful it is or think this thought to yourselves… I literally already know this. I deleted it an hour after uploading it in November, so keep that in mind before we state the obvious. I swear I'm the same horrendous writer. Well review if you do like it, if you hate it feel more than free to not review. So I'm going to go hide in a corner… oh god. Anyways I hope I see you lovelies tomorrow night with B&R! **

… **I hope you appreciate this PsychoPyro… ok?**


End file.
